


Wait For It

by arelle1nk



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Ranboo - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Emotional Manipulation, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, My First Fanfic, Other, Past Character Death, Possible Character Death, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sad and Happy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arelle1nk/pseuds/arelle1nk
Summary: What happens when a Manipulating person starts to fall for a half enderman boy. Do they manipulate him like they do to the others? Do they risk the boy's life, or push their feelings away.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay| Dream & Floris | Fundy, ranboo/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Before-Hand Information

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just information and things about the reader. Next Chapter is where the story with begin.

[Y/N] :  
Pronouns: They/Them (or you can change them to your pronouns, but this is meant for anyone)  
Appearance: The wear a yellow hoodie, Black sweat pants, all black adidas, and a diamond pickaxe earring on there left ear.{The earring is Optional}  
Name: Y/N  
Age: 17  
About Them:  
They have and will always look up to JSchlatt and Wilbur.

Relationships:

Dream:  
Dream and them have a very weird relationship. Their relationship is very toxic. Though their relationship was very toxic they still hanged out a lot. They liked playing a game called “Many Times”.

Fundy:  
Fundy and them have sibling vibes. They talk a lot and hangout 3 times a week. They try not to manipulate Fundy, and they have been doing great. They both are always there for each other.

TommyInnit:  
They are good friends, but don’t really talk since their fights can really get messy & toxic. They can go from having a nice convocation to insulting each other for the next half an hour.

Nihachu:  
Niki was one of the very few people who they just could’ve bring themselves to manipulate. Niki also calms them down when they get angry or start to become really manipulating.


	2. I Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about this, I just don’t want to disrespect his boundaries.

I am so sorry, i have to do this, but I checked my email today and saw some comments. These two comments informed me they Ranboo hasn’t said anything about x reader fan-fiction. If he is fine or uncomfortable with it. Even if he is I don’t know and I want to be respectful of his boundaries.

( I will not be stating the accounts of people who commented on this, because i don’t have their permission.)

If you would like to see the comments. One says and I quote, “Hey! Ranboo hasn't said anything about being shipped, so you probably shouldn't do a ranboo x reader, especially since he's a minor and hasn't said explicitly that he's ok with it :)”. They write he is a minor, and if he states he doesn’t like it. This would be super disrespectful.

The other comment stated, “Hhh I hate to rain on your parade, but I don’t think ranboo is comfortable with having fanfiction written of him. I’m at least 99% sure. It might be best to check first :P”.   
This person is right. So until i get a confirmation he is okay with x reader fan-fiction or fan-fiction at all. I will sadly be discontinuing the story.

I would like to thank the people who commented & everyone who gave my story Kudos. <3 I will be writing a different story not x reader though. Sorry, again i just don’t want to disrespect his boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing a different story, if anyone is interested. I don’t know if I should post it this week or next week. So if you guys could help mine decide, that would be great. :D) Again I apologize.


	3. Great News :D)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did some research, and I found out some great news for you guys.

Hello everyone, I’m back. I’ve also got some amazing news. I did some research to find out if Ranboo is okay with fan fiction. I found out he is okay with it as long as it isn’t NSFW. ( Not Safe For Work) Please, correct me if any of my information is incorrect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the first official chapter of this story. :D)


	4. Another Boring Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowering Picking With Niki. :D)

Y/N wakes up to the voice of Niki’s calm voice. They opened their eyes slowly. Y/N then goes to the bathroom to begin their day. They brush their teeth, wash their face, and do other things. They quickly put on their all black adidas and went to the kitchen. Melted by Niki soft humming. “Good Morning Y/N”, Niki said. Y/N says it back. Niki then begins to serve breakfast. Breakfast consists of a breakfast sandwich, and orange juice. Y/N and Niki finished eating and started to wash the dishes. 

They both agreed to go visit Tubbo. They ended up walking 1 mile to get to Tubbo. “Hi Tubs”, both Y/N and Niki say greeting the boy. “Hi Y/N and Niki”, Tubbo says smiling. “What are you guys doing here?” “We just came to ask if you needed any help with anything, because we honestly have nothing to do.” Niki answers back. “Oh okay well I do think I need some flowers if you guys don’t mind looking for some.”, Tubbo questioned. Niki and Y/N both nodded.

They both run off before Tubbo can speak another word. “Lets go to a big flower biome. I know one but it is overseas. So go get what you will need, we might be there for a day or two.” Niki stated. Y/N nods. Y/N then goes to their room which was 5 minutes away. 

As they make it to Niki’s house they run into. The one and only TommyInnit. “Hey Tommy how are you?”, Y/N asks. Tommy replies with a nod. Y/N grabs a backpack and stuffs it with essentials. Tommy just watches and smiles. Y/N catches Tommy staring, so they yell, “WAKE UP!”

Tommy quickly jumps up. He replied with, “I’m up I’m up” Tommy & Y/N bursted out laughing. They finally stopped laughing. Y/N said bye to Tommy, as they went to Niki. When they got there, Niki greeted them.

They climbed into the boat with her. They both began to row the boat. After rowing for 2 hours, they made it to the flower biome. Y/N & Niki got off the boat. They picked some corn flowers each. It became night quickly. So, Niki took Y/N to a little, but spacious shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for not posting I had writers block for the past month. :/
> 
> I will post today later, or I will be posting early tomorrow. :]
> 
> Sorry if todays chapter is short, I really wanted to get a chapter out.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter is when the actual story will begin. Sorry, and I apologize if this is short. The next chapter will be longer.


End file.
